Lost Galaxy Christmas Party
by sheltie
Summary: After the Finale. The entire team of Lost Galaxy have a Christmas party. Leo/Kendrix.


**Lost Galaxy Christmas Party**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my first Power Rangers Christmas story. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Leo couldn't believe Karone had talked him into this. He reran the entire conversation he had with her over and over in his head and came up with the same results. The conversation started off normal. They chatted about their lives and what they were giving the others for Christmas. Then it came to the Christmas party for the kids that were in the daycare that he and Karone worked at and that is when things got blurry. Karone must've used a bit of her Astronema cunning to trick him into this. He knew it. It was the only explanation that made sense to him. He thought all of that evil was gone from the girl, but it appeared that there were remnants of it.<p>

"Are you ready Leo? They're getting restless" Karone asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" Leo said.

"Alright, but hurry. I'm not sure how long we can keep them occupied" Karone said before leaving.

Leo sighed and put on the white beard and the red hat. He looked in the mirror one more time to make sure it looked right then with a deep breath he left the room.

When he got to his destination he was swarmed. Kids ranging from the ages of twelve and under almost swamped and shouted, 'Santa!" as loud as possible.

Leo looked overwhelmed by it all and almost ran for his life. Stingwingers and evil monsters he could deal with even an insect queen, but this many children freaked him out.

_Oh __man, __what __am __I __to __do, __and __where __is __Karone __she __said __she__'__d __have __back __up_ Leo thought.

And like being summoned Karone appeared with the others. There were all wearing elf costumes, which consisted of a long sleeved red shirt, a green vest, candy cane striped stocking, booties with bells at the ends of the toe, and toping it off was a green hat with a white puff ball at the end. Damon looked a bit unhappy with it, but the others seemed alright. In fact Maya looked very happy in her outfit. Mike looked a bit silly in his since he was big and kind of towered over the others. Kai smiled as he handed out candy canes to the kids. The jingling bells on the costumes were in full effect whenever they moved.

"Hey Santa" Karone said merrily.

"Karone" Leo said.

"Leo, get into character. I'm not Karone" Karone said quietly.

"Then what should I call you?" Leo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You call me Happy" Karone said.

Leo eyed 'Happy' with are you serious look.

"Just play along" 'Happy' said firmly.

"Okay, and the others I suppose have names too?" Leo asked.

Happy nodded.

"Yes, Kai, is Smiley, Maya is Merry, Damon is Frowny, and Mike is Tall" she said.

" 'Tall'?" Leo questioned.

"We couldn't come up with anything better" Happy said with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

Leo sighed and nodded.

"I see that all of my elves are here. Ho, ho, ho!" Leo said in character.

"Come kids, it's time to tell Santa what you want for Christmas" Happy/Karone said.

All of the kids cheered at this.

Leo was then led over by Kai and Mike, I mean Smiley and Tall to a chair like throne. He sat down while Maya, I mean Merry organized the kids into a single filed line. Happy/Karone stood in front of the line. She was to be the one to call each kid up.

"Okay, you first sweetie" Happy/Karone said smiling.

A little girl about five toddled up and with some help from Smiley/Kai got onto Santa's lap.

"Well hello there little one, what do you want for Christmas?" Leo asked still in character.

The little girl stared up at Leo, I mean Santa with wide eyes. Like she couldn't believe she was sitting on Santa's lap. It took a few seconds for her to get over her awe then she told Santa what she wanted. After she was done she then had her picture taken with Santa. Frowny/Damon manned the camera.

/Scene Break/

It took about two hours to go through all the kids. They all had their picture taken with Santa and a few of the elves if they wanted. Soon it was time to go and Leo couldn't wait to get out of the hot costume. The padding in the suit was a bit uncomfortable and got very hot. Not to mention the beard was a bit itchy too. Once the last kid left Leo was making his way to the back room to change. He had already taken out the padding so the coat was already baggy on him, but he was more comfortable. The beard was gone too.

"Hold on Leo" Happy/Karone called.

Leo groaned inwardly.

"What is it Happy?" he asked in a more jollier tone.

"No need to call me that anymore Leo, the kids are gone" Karone said.

"Okay, so can I now get out of this costume?" Leo asked in his normal voice.

"Nope" Karone responded.

"Why?" Leo asked in a bit of a whine.

"Leo, we have our own party too, you know" Karone said.

Leo sighed and nodded.

"But why do I have to wear this?" he asked with a bit of a whine.

Karone said nothing and pushed Leo out the door.

/Scene Break/

Once Leo and Karone got to the girl's room he found it already decorated with Christmas cheer. It also appeared that the others were still in their elf costumes too. Damon still looked unhappy to be in it, but the others seemed to have gotten comfortable in them.

"She made you too?" Leo asked them.

"Yeah, Karone and can be pushy when she wants to be" Damon grumbled.

Karone went over and punched the former Green Ranger hard in the arm.

"Be nice Damon, or I'll make sure a lump of coal isn't your worst present" she said with a glare.

Damon cowered a bit at the former princess of evil's glare.

"Where's Kendrix?" Leo asked now realizing he hasn't seen his friend since yesterday.

"She should be here" Maya said frowning.

"I'll get here" Karone volunteered.

She rushed off into another room and they heard a bit of a scuffle.

"Hey, Karone, let go off me. Ouch, that hurt!"

"Kendrix get out of here now or so help me" Karone threatened.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. No need to drag me" Kendrix said not sounding happy at all.

Karone came out first followed by Kendrix. Leo's eyes widen when he saw Kendrix. She was wearing a very sexy outfit for her. It could best described as a sexy Santa outfit, though it was a bit tame considering that Kendrix wouldn't be caught dead wearing something so skimpy around her friends. Or ever.

Her outfit consisted of a red coat with white fluff covering the edges though the coat was small and showed off her midriff and was only shoulder length too. Its neckline was enough to show a bit of cleavage. Her red skirt only went up to mid-thigh and showed off her nice legs. Her shoes were red flats with a Christmas tree image on them. To finish it off was her hat, which cover her nicely styled hair.

"Wow, you look good Kendrix" Damon said.

"Thanks Damon" Kendrix said blushing.

The others made similar comments about how Kendrix looked. Leo however looked like a deer caught in headlights.

She shyly made her way to her friends feeling self-conscious about what she was wearing. This was so not what she usually wears even on days she had to herself. Once over by her friends she noticed that most of them had friendly smiles on their face, but what caught her was Leo's. His face was stunned. He looked like he as looking at her in a new way. It made her feeling nervous, but really happy at the same time. She didn't understand this mixed feeling, but she liked it.

"Leo, aren't you going to say anything about Kendrix's outfit?" Mike asked smirking at his brother.

"Uh, oh, yeah. You look good in it" Leo said stuttered out.

"Thanks Leo" Kendrix said smiling shyly with a nice red tinge on her cheeks.

Karone had a big smile on her face. This was a part of her plan. She knew that her predecessor had a huge crush on the former Red Ranger and felt like it was time for the girl to make a move and if it meant she to be the one to push the girl then so be it.

She knew that Leo might have feelings for Kendrix, but since he was a guy he needed to be poked and prodded into the right direction.

Soon the party began and everyone relaxed and had fun. They chatted about Christmases they had in the past with their own families. Maya was listening to this all absorbing all the cheer and excitement her friends displayed.

Kendrix was sipping on her drink now feeling a bit more comfortable with her outfit as she spent time around her friends. She did notice that Leo couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. This really pleased her.

Leo was in awe of what Kendrix was wearing. He could see her figure much better than anything else she had ever worn. Her every curve was there to see and he liked what he saw. He wasn't sure if these feelings were of lust or love of some kind. He did know that Kendrix looked really good in her outfit.

Karone was watching this all and knew she needed to push things farther for things to get going. She wanted these two together since they were so right. This would serve as her Christmas gift too since she was working hard on it for it to happen. So she decided to turn on some music.

"Come on, lets dance" she suggested.

"Uh Karone, there seems to be an odd number of guys to girls" Kai said.

"That's alright, Damon and you can both dance with me" Karone said.

Damon looked ready to say something, but Karone shot him a look and he shut up.

Mike and Maya were already dancing with one another leaving Leo and Kendrix looking at one another awkwardly.

"Come on you two, dance" Karone said in a bit of a demanding tone.

So with nervousness and hesitation Leo and Kendrix began to dance with one another. They were stiff in their movements since they never been this close to one another like this.

"You two look so odd, relax it's only for fun" Maya said smiling.

Leo and Kendrix looked at one another and they came to some agreement. So they relaxed with one another and began swaying with the music more calm than before.

Karone saw this and smiled. Now she needed to push them closer. They were still too far apart. So she maneuvered Kai over to them and with a nudge pushed Kendrix into Leo. This bumped pushed the two closer together. Kendrix felt her face hit Leo's chest and she stumbled slightly. Leo tighten his grip on her to help her keep her balance.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Kendrix said.

They then realized how close they were to one another and both sported bright red cheeks.

"Is it hot in here?" Leo asked as pulling at his collar.

"A-a-a little, I guess" Kendrix said keeping her eyes down.

"You know, you do look really beautiful in your outfit" Leo said.

Kendrix's blush, which had receded a bit had now made a comeback with reinforcements.

"Thanks Leo, you don't look too bad in yours" she said softly.

"This, it's all baggy on me" Leo said as he showed how it hung off his body.

"Come on, I bet you were a great Santa for the kids" Kendrix said.

"I was. It was quite fun" Leo said.

"I'm glad you had fun" Kendrix said.

The two smiled at one another.

_Close, __so __close __now _Karone thought as she watched the two.

She was now dancing with Damon and she moved the former Green Ranger so she could guide her targets under a piece of mistletoe only she knew about. She kept guiding them until they were dancing under it. Now she had to wait for someone to notice.

"Hey you two, look what you're under" Mike said.

Leo and Kendrix looked at Mike then looked up and they both now had huge blushes on their faces. It seemed to be a trend for the night.

"Well, are you two going to kiss or not?" Kai asked grinning.

Neither Kendrix nor Leo knew what to do. Kendrix was of two minds. A part of her was screaming yes, she wanted Leo to kiss her. She's been wanting Leo to kiss her for so long. But the other half was shouting no, not in front of her friends. She didn't want her first kiss to be so public even if among friends.

Leo's hands were sweating big. He didn't know what to do. He did have an urge to kiss Kendrix. He wasn't sure this urge came from, but he wanted to. So gathering all of his courage, which overshot how much he had when facing Trakeena for the final time. He leaned in and kissed Kendrix. Kendrix's mind was a swirl of emotions. She was jumping up and down inside since she finally got to kiss Leo. It felt so much better than she had imagined. She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck pulling him closer.

When they parted they looked one another in the eye. Kendrix had a grand smile on her face and Leo was smiling also.

Karone watched the whole thing and was quite giddy about it all. Damon was shocked by it all. Kai had a smile since he knew that Kendrix had feelings for Leo. Maya was happy that her friends were together. Mike was happy with what he saw. His little brother got a girl that could tie him down.

"Merry Christmas Kendrix" Leo said.

"Merry Christmas Leo" Kendrix said with a smile.

The two danced slowly as the same thought ran through their minds.

_This is going to be a great new year._

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
